Previous lamp sockets for bi-pin lamps have employed tangential contacts, which forced the contact points to change dramatically as the mating lamp pin was inserted, producing and increasing insertion force as the pin was inserted into the socket. This condition made it difficult to determine if the bulb was completely seated in the socket. Additionally, prior contacts often had to be plated to achieve the high conductance levels needed to transmit high current levels to the lamp. The plating was subject to wear, thus limiting the life of the socket.